


住我楼上的哥哥

by zdl19991222



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222
Summary: ABO
Relationships: 贤驼
Kudos: 10





	住我楼上的哥哥

闹钟响到第三声的时候，灰色的一团被子下猛地伸出手，将闹个不停的钟头按下，然后清早的喧嚣恢复平静，好一阵被团动了动，一个杂乱染着棕毛的头颅慢慢从被子里探了出来。

“现在是首尔时间七点十分，今日全国阴雨覆盖，气温在7℃到14℃，请各位市民记得带伞注意保暖……”机械感的人工女音毫无感情的念着今日独白。

熟睡后苏醒的沉重感瞬间压了下来，金东贤轻轻揉了揉太阳穴，做了一场沉默而诡异的梦，梦醒后还有种云里雾里的感觉，金东贤揉了会儿索性抱着头抵在被子上，缓了一阵，这才爬起来换上校服去卫生间梳洗。

对着镜子刷牙的时候金东贤愣是走了好几个神，看着面前熟悉的面孔竟然有一点点陌生，手按开水龙头，他捧了一小摊水，水流急促地从指缝中漏下，然后猛地朝镜子甩过去，在溅满水滴的镜面上面孔模糊不清了。

金东贤取下毛巾的时候，指尖传来刺痛，他低头看着指尖慢慢溢出鲜红的血滴，俯下身子又将手上的血液冲洗干净，这才觉得今早有些诡异。

七点十分、7℃到14℃、指尖擦破……

他终于发现有哪里不太对劲，梦里在苏醒后只剩下零星画面，而偶尔觉得现生的事情在梦里出现过的错视现象也较为常见，只不过这一次的梦境格外清晰，就好像……金东贤真的过了那么一天，平凡普通而压抑的一天。

搁在桌上的手机闹钟又将他的思绪拉回笼，就连赶着上学快要迟到的模样也在梦里出现过，急匆匆地出了门在旋转楼梯正巧碰到擦着头发下楼的林煐岷。

金东贤有些迟疑地打招呼道:“煐岷哥早。”

“上学要迟到了吧。”林煐岷看着他外套一边的袖子还没套上去，拎着书包匆忙的模样，赶忙将手里刚热过的燕麦牛奶塞到他手里，“带着吧，路上喝。”

金东贤愣愣地看了一眼手里温热的牛奶，还没来得及道谢林煐岷就吧嗒吧嗒跑上了楼，他的指尖因为用力微微泛白，扼制住颤抖的手，金东贤这才赶忙出了门。

走到楼下的绿荫道，初春里的桃花开了个头，含苞挂在枝头，清晨里上班上学遛弯的人来去匆匆，金东贤走过的时候越发觉得画面熟悉，迎面走来的老人家拄着拐杖颤颤巍巍。

“小心脚下。”金东贤忍不住提醒道。

老人顿了一下才看清地上随意乱入了一跟钉子，忙转身朝金东贤道了谢。

等赶到车站的时候，果不其然的错过了刚过去的一班公交，金东贤坐在车牌面前，慢慢回忆了一下梦里的情景，开了手里一直握着的牛奶，轻轻抿了一口，燕麦和牛奶的醇香在味蕾中蔓延开来。

“这次期中检测，我希望你们每个人都……”班主任站在讲台上，被门口窜进来的人打断了话，他提了提眼镜，冷声道，“进来吧。”

金东贤抱歉地鞠了个躬，得到同意后跑到自己的位置坐好。

“高三了还迟到，你们真是不把我的话放在心上……”

“尤其是你……”金东贤撑着下巴轻声道。

“尤其是你，金东贤，上一次检测的成绩我让你回去后好好反思，你给过我回复吗？”班主任借着这股火一次发泄出来。

从大早上一连串梦境里熟悉的场景，到现在准确无误地一一对上，金东贤从一开始的诧异到已经慢慢接受了这点，其实像他这样本就平凡的高三学生的一天，剧透不剧透对他来说都无所谓的。

可是为什么会发生这样的事情呢……金东贤撑破脑袋也想不出来一个合理科学的解释。

上完前两节课后课间休息的时间天就变了，乌云成片阴沉沉地压下来，开了一小条缝的窗口吹来沉闷的风，金东贤趴在桌上昏昏欲睡，教室里的吵闹在班委的现身下渐渐平息。

“体育课在教室自修——”

话音刚落，倾盆的雨滴发了恨地砸下来，上课铃响完走廊里的人也乌压压一起散开，金东贤在短暂的休息时间陷入了一个梦里，神奇的是时间线刚好在早晨被闹钟打断的一刻停下的梦境。

猛地从梦里惊醒的时候，呼吸在那瞬间差点换不上来气，金东贤咬着牙揉了揉撞到下桌肚的膝盖，忽然兜里的手机震了一下，他顺势连忙掏了出来，如果……如果这个也对上的话。

［煐岷哥:东贤啊，下雨了，我帮你把客厅阳台的衣服收起来了。］

是真的……金东贤发愣了一会儿，赶紧回了句谢谢，屁股下的椅子仿佛烫人得很，他时不时地挪两下，好像急迫地想要起身跑出去。

忽然他猛地起身拽上书包，在班委被吓了一跳刚要出声的间隙，金东贤背着他跑出门喊了一声打断他的问话。

“我请假！”

雨势渐渐变密，走廊一半的空间已经被打湿，金东贤在内侧跑得很快，他掏出手机想给林煐岷打电话，打了一个之后也接不通，咬咬牙戴上帽子冲进倾盆大雨中。

梦里的时间线就是在他从下课睡醒后，然后那天又是平平无奇的一天，直到他踏进家门后，常年鼻炎的他嗅了嗅鼻子，低声抱怨着一句，又是哪个omega发情了。

然后金东贤抬头便看见楼梯上，林煐岷套着一件很大的衬衫，双眼哭得通红，看到金东贤后遮遮掩掩般地扭过头，他的连帽卫衣露出一小截莹白的脖子，上面满是红痕和青紫。

金东贤发不出声音，他整个人都惊了，站在原地跟块木头一样，他从来不知道林煐岷竟然是omega。

这么想着，林煐岷的身后钻出一个陌生的男人，他伸手粗暴地推了一把林煐岷，差点将人从楼梯上推滚了下来，与林煐岷擦肩而过的时候，金东贤听见住在他楼上的哥哥小声地道了别。

接着便是他听到那个男人在门外威胁的声音，说着的意思不过是，既然被他标记了，就跟了他算了，话语中的轻佻意思让金东贤愤然想要出门拦住。

就在这个时候，他醒了。

金东贤拼了命一般地往家里赶，从早上开始的预知能力，好像惊慌缓冲到镇定在这一刻累积着爆发出来，面前的场景被大雨覆盖，雨势让他的双眼看不清前面的路，索性抹把脸往前跑着，在前面的路口终于拦下一辆出租。

上车后连忙报了个地址，金东贤从湿漉漉的校服外套中掏出手机，拨打的电话一直都是忙音，将车窗洗刷得面目全非的大雨正好衬得他的心底越来越慌，车辆还未停稳的时候，金东贤付完帐帽子一带又冲进雨里。

手忙脚乱的开了门之后果然闻到一股百合的味道，在空气中弥漫着，金东贤今年年初的时候才分化成alpha，刚分化的五感被彻底打通的感觉，让他那段时间对混杂的信息素过于敏感。

他原本以为林煐岷身上的花香是在花店上班时沾染上的，更不用说以往见了林煐岷，他就跟个愣木头一样红着脸支支吾吾的，分化成alpha之后，又因为担心自己的信息素太过冲，而不敢接近住在他楼上的哥哥。

但金东贤现在确信，林煐岷是个omega，是一个信息素是花香的omega。

三步五步地跨到楼上后，金东贤又犹豫地愣在门口，直到屋里传来一声闷吭，接着有些许压抑地呼吸敏感地钻进年轻alpha的耳朵里，金东贤这才着急地敲了敲门。

“煐岷哥！煐岷哥……”

与他一墙之隔的林煐岷无力地靠坐在床前，眼前的画面早就开始朦胧不清，手上松懈地握着空空的抑制剂，被扣掉的瓶盖滚在脚边，尽管艰难地尝试后，林煐岷也知道这次是他大意了，抑制剂被用空了。

青年沙哑地嗓音在门外响起的时候，林煐岷脑袋还是混乱的，听到声音后才呆滞地移向门的方向，从紊乱中抓到一缕思绪，林煐岷张了张口，发现自己的声音都哑地可怕。

“谁啊……”

“是我！煐岷哥，我是东贤啊！”金东贤听到压抑的回复后，更加焦急。

好一阵之后，林煐岷叹了一口气，用尽最后一点力气爬到门口给金东贤开了门，他有些诧异地看着门外浑身湿透的人，金东贤的头发湿答答地贴在额前，发尖还在往下淌着水，下一刻林煐岷一个腿软直接往前倒去。

金东贤手忙脚乱地接住他将他抱在怀里，下巴贴在林煐岷的额前，感受到异常的滚烫后，他沙哑地问道，“哥怎么样了，抑制剂有没有打？”

“扶我去床上吧东贤。”林煐岷难耐地摇了摇头，金东贤的怀抱冰冰凉凉的，对于在浴火里挣扎的他来说简直就是救赎，可他不想这样的……

扶着林煐岷做到床上的时候，金东贤这才注意到滚在床尾地上的抑制剂，金东贤弯腰捡了起来晃了一下，果然没有什么剂量了，“我去帮你买。”

林煐岷揪着身下的床单深吸了一口气，抬头便是金东贤满脸紧张自己的神色，他低下头为自己那刻产生的想法起了歉意。

“来不及了。”林煐岷摇了摇头拽住了他的手腕，他望向窗外的倾盆大雨，又转向浑身湿透的金东贤。

“那怎么办？”

金东贤又折返蹲在床边，有些心疼地看着被发情热折磨得浑身汗淋淋的林煐岷。

“东贤啊，对不起。”林煐岷看着他没由来地说了一句，金东贤还没有反应过来的时候，他的脸已经贴近，湿润的唇瓣轻轻覆上金东贤的嘴唇。

百合的香在唇齿间绽放，金东贤愣了些许，他的手慢慢扶上林煐岷的背，感受到掌心下这副身躯在微微发抖，林煐岷的气息开始变乱，他的手摸着金东贤的脸侧，而此刻，金东贤是将他从炙热中拯救的轻水。

什么时候停下的金东贤不记得，他望向林煐岷眼中，那汪清潭里盛满了自己的倒映，湿漉漉的眼睛，酡红的脸颊，林煐岷埋在他怀里，轻声道，“帮帮我吧，东贤。”

电闪火花间一根紧紧绷着的弦断掉了，金东贤默不吭声伸手摸着他的后脑退后半步，复而又吻上蜜唇，年轻alpha失去了自控，不加控制地释放着自己的信息素，清酒和百合的味道揉捏在一起。

辗转亲吻间变了姿势，金东贤翻身上了床跨坐在林煐岷身上，湿漉漉的校服衬衫被他解开扔在地上，生怕冷到林煐岷，很快就赤裸着身体送完这一吻。

林煐岷的嘴唇被亲得发肿湿淋淋的映着微光，在金东贤的注视下，他开始解自己的衣服，金东贤原本不想趁人之危，但毕竟还是年轻气盛，喜欢的人在眼前又怎么可能控制住，他又低头吻着林煐岷的脖子，帮着他解开扣子。

“唔……”袒露在空气的微冷让林煐岷闷哼了一声，接着被身上的人又拽进欲潮。

不用做扩张omega的穴道早就湿答答的，金东贤将他双腿折开，伸进两根手指，林煐岷原先一直压抑着发情热的折磨，实则早就流了满穴的淫水，顺着松软的穴道捅了两下，金东贤抽出手指连带着拖出几根淫靡的银丝。

“直接进来吧……”林煐岷轻声说道，金东贤用另一只手揉了揉他的嘴角，林煐岷顺势将他手指含进嘴里，舌尖轻轻舔了两下。

被分心的作用就是，金东贤扶着自己的性器早就抵在穴口，借着分泌出来的淫水，龟头破开穴口，捣开湿热紧致的穴道，顺利地抵到深处，林煐岷的喉咙满足地发出轻哼。

在林煐岷腰下塞了块枕头，金东贤握着他的腰，也不在克制般的抽动起来，omega和alpha相互吸引的感觉十分微妙，而真的进入到哥哥体内的满足感，和相互契合的身体，更是让他爽得头皮发麻，他低下头轻轻吻着林煐岷的嘴角，渴望得到omega信赖的回应。

林煐岷捂着眼睛嗓子哼哑了，默默承受着下身激烈的撞击，被顶弄破碎的呻吟溜出来，好在年轻的alpha的动作间不失温柔，可索求的力度直教人难以承受。

娇嫩的穴肉被磨得麻木，穴口也被撞红了一片，淫水将交合的地方弄得湿漉漉的，因为撞击发出的啪啪声和渍渍水声，淫靡地钻进林煐岷的耳朵，他的脖子连到胸口都染上嫣红，乳尖被金东贤轻轻含弄着。

“别……”

欲绝欢迎的哽咽让金东贤起了反逆心思，更是因为顶弄间似乎戳到哥哥的敏感点，omega被肏熟后微微开启的生育腔，当龟头摩擦过的时候，总是收得紧紧的。

林煐岷小腹蹦得紧紧的，腔口被磨过的的感觉使得小腹渐渐发酸，有种憋着尿的感觉，格外的不适让他的生理泪水直逼眼眶，又如同被吓得炸毛的猫，十分警觉而抗拒着，这是omega被标记前生理性的自我保护。

“哥哥让我标记吧。”金东贤俯下身子轻柔地送上一吻，安抚着自己的omega，他胸有成竹，“我会负责的哥哥。”

真的很讨厌……

林煐岷这么想到，如果不是对金东贤也有好感的话，那扇门在他敲响的时候自己也不会去开，更不会将柔弱不堪一击的自己袒露在年轻alpha的眼下，他点点头当做同意的回复。

得到首肯后的alpha握着他的腰，卯足了劲顶弄着穴里，生育腔被顶得发酸，最后林煐岷放松了下来，变得松软的腔口一下将圆硕的龟头吞了进去，进到更加窄小的地方，让金东贤差点缴械。

alpha的本能在抽送了两下后立马成结，变粗变硬的海绵体头端抵在腔口，涨痛让林煐岷抓着金东贤手臂的手指渐渐收紧，他哭闹着，想让金东贤退出来，但为时已晚。

年轻的alpha第一次性体验结束，射精的时间有一刻钟，林煐岷精疲力尽地躺倒在床上，泪水糊了满脸，金东贤将精液射尽后抱着压在哥哥身上，亲吻着边低声说着情话。  
无非是一些负责、爱啊、暗恋之类的话，林煐岷昏迷着的时候，年下的弟弟总是乐此不疲地说着。

“怀孕了怎么办？”林煐岷想用一句话堵住他的嘴。

可没想到的是金东贤乐呵呵地拥住他，满心喜悦的模样，他的声音好像就在幻想着这一幕。

“那我就当爸爸了。”

“滚蛋。”

【END】


End file.
